Dance Me To the End of Love
by ScarlettAngelica
Summary: "Kat, wait!" Steve said as he caught up to her. "It's not what it looked like." "I think that it was exactly what it looked like. Must be nice to jump from girl to girl now that the serum, that I helped make, made you all tall and strong,huh." This is Katherine Barnes story of how she fell for her and her brothers best friend: Captain America. An eventual Steve Rogers/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to All that read this. If you haven't noticed by now this is a Captain America/ Avengers fanfic and my first one at that :) I don't own any of these characters except for Katherine! I hope you enjoy the story!**

1930-May

"Kat! Wait up!" yelled the tall for his age boy, while he ran towards his petite, nine year old little sister down the concrete streets of New York. Earning a strange look from the person they had just passed by. "No fair you cheater! I didn't say go yet!"

This only made the small girl giggle. "Whoops! Sorry Bucky!" she apologized mockingly, still running as fast as she could to the jungle gym in their neighborhood playground. Her long dark brunette hair, which was tied into two pig tails flopped on her shoulders as she ran. When the jungle gym was in sight, both siblings started to run faster. Finally Katherine was the first to touch the metal bars of the jungle gym that ended their race.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Chanted Kat sticking her tongue out towards Bucky, who had just barley been beaten by the young girl. "Yeah! Because you cheated!" he stated ruffling up the top of her brown braided hair. To which she promptly pushed his hand away. "Come on let's go get on the swings." Kat said tugging on her brothers' arm.

Kat liked swings, they made her feel free. Free from the knowledge of knowing that her father worked like a dog all day, earning very little in return. Free from the memories of having to move from their nice house to a small smelly apartment about a year ago. Free from the yelling and buzzing from the streets below her bedroom window. And free from reality itself.

She must have spent at least thirty minutes on the swing mocking the sensation of flying when she noticed a small and very skinny blonde haired boy, sitting hunched over on the merry-go-round that was across the playground. To Kat it looked like he was writing something down in his notebook that sat on his lap.

Every now and then Katherine would steal a glance at the boy who was sitting alone peacefully until she saw Albert Matthews and his little sidekick Kenneth heading in his direction.

Kat scrunched her eyebrows together in suspicion of what Albert's intention was. He was the neighborhood bully, and if he wasn't such a jerk Katherine may have even thought he was a handsome boy with his slick jet black hair and hazel eyes. Even though Albert was in the same grade as Bucky he was a few years older than him, which was probably due to the fact that he was as dumb as a sack of potatoes. Now Kenneth was the opposite he was short and beefy with a squat face that looked even uglier when he smirked. He was also in the grade just below Albert and Bucky, like Kat.

"Bucky look," she said motioning to the two boys by the merry-go-round who were towering over the blonde boy.

Bucky shrugged as he skidded his heels on the ground to make to swing stop moving," Maybe they're friends," and that was when both brother and sister saw Albert push the poor boy to the ground. "-or not."

Kats stare harden at Matthews and his sidekick as they roared with laughter.

"Come on, we need to help him!" she said quickly jumping to her feet, marching straight towards them with her older brother in tow.

"Hey leave him alone!" Kat yelled at the two bigger boys

"Ooo... and what are you going to do about it miss piggy tails?" Albert asked mockingly as he pushed her to the ground. "Hit me?" And unexpectedly Kat felt herself fall onto the dirt ground feeling a sharp pain on her elbow, where she could see a small scrape. She soon found what she had hit her elbow on, a big a jagged rock.

"No," answered Bucky for her "but I will." and with that Bucky punched the older boy in the face. Grunting in pain Albert as Kenneth ran, well more like waddle away.

'Coward' thought Kat as she pulled herself up, but not before picking up the rock, keeping it tightly locked in her fist.

Recovering quickly Albert swung his fist back at Bucky, hitting him in the stomach, making the poor eleven year old double over in pain.

"Hey Dumby!" she called out to Albert who turned around and marched over to her direction. Once he was close enough Katherine threw the rock with all her might at the bully's head, nearly missing his eye.

"OWWW!" He cried out putting his hand to his eye. "Why you little-" he started until he pulled his hand away from his eye. That was when he saw the blood on his hand that came gushing out of just below his right eyebrow. The boy soon burst into tears "I'm going to tell my mother on you! This isn't over, you three better start watching your backs." Albert said putting his hand back on his eye. "Especially you pig tails." And with that he scurried away with a badly bleeding face and a severely bruised ego.

"Are you alright" Bucky asked putting his hand out to help skinny blonde off the ground.  
"Yeah thanks," said the boy as he took Bucky's hand "and you guys really didn't have to do that, believe me I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be used to it." Kat replied to him picking up his notebook and pencil that he dropped when he was pushed down. She looked down at it to see that there was an unfinished drawing of one of the flowers that grew by some of the nearby bushes. "Did you draw this?"

The small boys face flushed. "U-um-m yes, but I-I'm not that good-"

"Are you kidding this is beautiful. I wish I could draw like this" Kat told him honestly.

"You- You really like it?" he asked timidly to which Katherine replied with a nod making the boy blush all over again and look down at his feet.

"Wait a second you go to our school don't you?" asked Bucky making the blonde nod.

"W-we actually have a class together." he said bashfully

"Oh yeah... sorry I didn't recognize you, but your never really there."

"It's alright my m-mother makes me s-stay home whenever I'm sick, which happens to be a lot." he said looking back down at his feet.

"So what's your name kid?" asked Kat giving him his notebook back

"Steve." he said taking his things back but shyly extending his right hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Hi Steve. I'm Katherine. Katherine Barnes, but you can call me Kat if you want." She said taking his hand to shake.

Bucky stuck his hand out after the two let each other's hand go. "Bucky." he said

"I know." said Steve taking Bucky's hand and shaking it. "And I didn't really get a chance to say thank you to-."

"No thanks needed," said Kat. "But, if you would like to repay us a nice cool pop we could all share, that would be thanks enough."

Steve laughed and said "You got it."

Kat cheered at hearing this and interloped her arms with her brothers and Steve's leading them out of the playground. "This is great," she said "I just know we're going to be the best of friends! Like the Three Musketeers! I call Porthos. No wait Athos he's much better!"

This made both boys laugh as they let the young girl guide them to the nearest place that sold pop. And from that day began a very long and strong friendship that unknowingly to them would be pushed to the farthest of limits and challenged in ways that they themselves would yet to comprehend.

**Please review!**

_**Sneak peek at Chapter 2- Dr. Erskine**_

_**"Miss Barnes will I be expecting nothing but greatness from you in this class?"**_

_**"Yes sir." replied confidently. making the older man smile at the petite brunette.**_

_**"Very good miss Barnes, have a good evening." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is a day late I had a bit of a writing block in the beginning of this chapter. Hope y'all like it! Now it is time for me to say I own nothing but Kat! Sneak peek at the end of the chapter! Sorry if there are any errors! **

Chapter 2- Dr. Erskine

1939-September

"Hey doll face you lost or something!"

"Hey if you can't find a seat there's always my lap, sweetheart!"

Oh just about everyone laughed at that one. Rolling her eyes Kat finally found an empty set that wasn't too surrounded by men peeing themselves with laughter.

"Shouldn't you be at home working on your knitting?!" Said the man she took a seat next to.

"Shouldn't you be in a barn" she snapped back quicker than a whip. Katherine had been getting this all day. It was only her first day at the university and all anyone did was heckle her. And it looked like in this particular class she was the only girl. _'Oh joy'_ she thought to herself. The laughter and taunts continued, making her think that it was never going to end. But to Katherine's relief the professor walked in making all noise stop.

He was an older gentleman, he had gray hair, and a gray facial hair to go with it. His circular gold framed glasses were perched perfectly on his nose. A long dark brown trench coat covered his body. He also carried in with him a black leather brief case, which was soon put on the desk that was in the very front of the room.

The older man scanned the room quickly, as he took off his coat looking at all the faces, but the only one the caught his attention was the small brunette girl sitting near the front.

This made Kat very anxious, different scenarios were racing through head. _'Would he ask me to leave?'_ She thought. _'Maybe laugh at me or ask me if I was sure that I was in the right class, because there was no way that a girl like me would want to take Introduction to Bio-Chemical engineering.'_ But to her surprise he said nothing.

"Good afternoon class" he greeted us with a fairly comprehendible German accent. "And welcome to Bio-Chemical engineering. I am Dr. Abraham Erskine and I will be your teacher this semester. I come from Germany six years ago, I now live in queens. Now unless there are no questions we shall begin"

"Begin with what?" asked some man, with very thick glasses, from the back of the room.

"Why a test of course. Pencils out, please. And don't worry this won't count against you in any way. For some of you, or maybe only one of you, it might just change your life." Dr. Erskine said as he unlocked his briefcase and took out a stack of papers. "My test have been known to do that." making a few people, Kat included, wonder what he meant by that. He passed them out and everyone started working on them immediately.

Katherine looked through it and most of the questions were about chemistry and biology. There were some basic questions about physics and anatomy too which Kat could understand, but what she didn't understand was why there was about twenty questions that would ask something like: 'Your walk until you meet a fork in the road, which road do you take, right or left?'

And another that said: 'Your boat sank, you swim to a life boat and climbed in. Write down the number of people that would be in there with you.'

Kat thought about it and wrote down in the space below **_'as many as possible'_** instead of a number, hoping that Dr. Erskine wouldn't be to mad that she didn't follow directions. But if it meant saving these hypothetical people in this hypothetical sinking boat then she was going to save their hypothetical lives. Hypothetically... Okay maybe she was taking these questions a little too seriously...

One by one Kats classmates handed in their tests and left the room until she was the last one.

Once she was finished she gathered her things and got up to turn in her exam to Dr. Erskine. When she got to his desk she could see him grading the exams the people who finished before her and turned in before her. He looked up from his papers to see her handing the test to him, which he graciously took and said, "Thank you Miss... Barnes" She smiled back and she started walking towards the door when she heard him say,

"Miss Barnes, will I be expecting nothing but good things from you in this class?"

"Yes sir." She replied confidently, making the older man smile at the petite brunette.

"Very good Miss Barnes, have a good evening."

OoOoOo

"So how was your first day?" Asked Bucky as he cut into his pancakes that Kat had just brought out to him. She had been working as a waitress for the evening and night shift, in a small diner about two blocks from her and her brothers' apartment for the past two years. And with the permission of the cook, she was usually able to give any leftover food from the day to her brother and Steve. She always dreaded coming into work. It's not that she hated this job, she made a decent pay working here every day, and she just hoped that she wouldn't be working there the rest of her life.

"It was alright." Kat lied, holding back a grimace as she refilled his mug with coffee. "Everyone's really nice."

"That's too bad. Steve and I were hoping that you would hate it so you would drop out and work here full time so we could get more free food! Right Steve?" He teasingly asked the small man 20 year old sitting across the booth whose face was hidden behind a newspaper.

"Hmm..." Steve hummed poking his head out from behind the paper. "Oh, yeah." he said replying back to Bucky while setting the paper down.

"What are you reading?" asked Kat leaning over carefully so she wouldn't spill any of the hot coffee on the paper that Steve had just set down on the table, which read:  
'Germany invades Poland! A War in Europe is on the Horizon!'

"Oh my..." Kat said quietly not sure what to think of the news.

"Yeah it's a shame." Bucky said, chewing his food.

Putting her free hand on her hip she turned towards her brother, "Is that all you can say about this?"

"What?" he shrugged. "This wars in Europe, last time I checked this was America and not our problem."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make what's happening over there any less terrible" she countered.

"I know that," Bucky admitted. "But it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Well I hope somebody does something about it" said Steve folding the paper up.

"Alright boys I better get back to work," Kat sighed. "I'll see you two later."

The two men chorused in their 'byes' as they watched her turn around to walk away.

"Wait Kat! Did you-uh-want me to stay and close up the diner with you?" Steve asked before she walked too far away.

This made Katherine smile that smile Steve knew she only saved for him. When she first started to work the late shift she would get lonely and anxious as little to no customers would come in, she would always ask Steve to keep her company, which he would always comply. Not that he minded, Steve just thought of it as more time with Kat, the only girl he could talk to without stuttering like a complete idiot. The girl that he could be himself around. And the girl that he had developed a crush on in high school that seemed to never go away.

"I think I'll be fine Steve I'm a big girl, remember?" and with that she made her way into the kitchen.

OoOoOo

It was almost midnight and no one had come in for the last hour so Kat decided to close a little early. With her back to the door she gathered her things until she heard the bell of the door alerting her that someone had just walked in. "I'm sorry we're about to- oh Dr. Erskine," she said very surprised to see her professor sliding into the booth. "Um- can I get you anything?"

"Just some coffee" he said smiling up at her. "And a talk if you don't mind."

"Uh- sure let me just get that coffee for you." Kat said still confused on why here was here so late.

With his coffee in her hand she slid into the booth seat across from him. "So uh... what is it you wanted to talk about sir?" she asked passing him his coffee.

"Well I came to talk to you about the examine you took today."

Katherine gulped. Oh no…was this because she didn't put a number on that one question?

"I'm sure you're wondering why there were a few questions that seemed... out of place"

Kat nodded. "Why were there so many phycology questions on there?" she asked curiously.

The older gentleman smiled and simply said. "Phycology is the science of the mind."

_'The science of the mind.'_ Kat had never thought about it like that. When she didn't reply, he asked.  
"What is your career pursuit after you're finished with school?"

"Um- I actually haven't gotten that far ahead yet." she admitted shyly. "I've always wanted to do something chemistry related so I guess I would go into pharmaceuticals, maybe."

This made Erskine simply nod his head.

"I see. Miss Barnes I would like to offer you a job."

"Me, a job?" She asked astonished. "What kind of job?"

"Research mostly," he said after he took a sip of his coffee. "I design many kinds of experiments and I need help."

Kat didn't know what to think she was flattered and shocked and ecstatic all at the same time but the feeling was soon gone as reality came crashing back to put things back in prospective.

Sighing she said, "As much as I want to say yes I just can't right now this job here is the only thing supporting me right now and..." she trailed off not wanting to say anything this on the subject.

"I understand." Dr. Erskine said nodding his head. "What if I told you I could match what they're offering here? Would you say yes then?"

"Yes. Of course I would." Kat said perking up at offer.

"Well then, it's settled," he said taking out a two dollar bills from his wallet, placing them in the middle of the booth table. "You start Monday as soon as class is over."

She nodded and smiled gratefully at the man who had gotten out of the booth and was headed towards the door.

"Oh Dr. Erskine wait!" she said speedily getting up from where she was sitting looking at the man who had his hand on the door. "Why me?"

He smiled at the small brunette girl and replied, "Because you were the only one who got a perfect score on the test in five years."

Kat felt her jaw drop in shock making Dr. Erskine chuckle. "Good night Miss Barnes, see you in class." And with that he left.

_'__Did this just happen?'_ Kat asked herself. She giggled with glee at the thought of never having to work in the diner again. And at the imaginary shocked faces of the rude men in her class when they find out about her new job. And as of now nothing could bring her down.

**Thanks for reading and in case you're wondering why Bucky didn't really care about the war was because at that time a lot of Americans didn't until after America came into World War II in 1941. Please review! Sneak peek below! **

_Sneak peek at Chapter 3:_

_"Aww c'mon boys it's our last night all together no time to get all sappy" Kat said interlacing her arms with theirs leading them both out of the alley._

_Bucky chuckled. "She's right, let's go get you cleaned up"_

_"Why? Where we going?" The small blue eyed man asked almost like he didn't want to hear the answer._

_"The future" Kat said mysteriously, as Bucky handed the newspaper showing the Expo to Steve._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed and followed/ faved this story it means a lot to me! I own nothing but Kat!**

1942- January

"As soon as you finish with that lab report you can call it a day." Dr. Erskine said to Kat as she typed along on the massive typewriter that sat before her. This made Kat smile. It had been a long day and a she couldn't wait to get home and flop onto her bed.

As much fun as it had been to help her professor with all his experiments her job also included typing out all of the data they collected, which happened to be a lot and last time she checked, and not the most entertaining.

Before she could reply to her professor, there was a knock on the door that then swung open quickly. Kats eyes widened as two very intimidating MPs stepped into the lab, followed by an older gentleman in an officer's uniform. Not long after entering the room the he dismissed the two MPs and the two scientist were left alone with the mysterious man.

"Dr. Erskine," he said extending his hand to shake, once the two MPs exited the room. "My name is Colonel Philips and I represent the secret scientific reserve and if you don't mind I would like to speak to you privately" the Colonel looked at the brown haired girl making it clear that it was her cue to leave.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my assistant, colonel." Erskine said defensively.

"I don't think that's-" The officer started but was cut off by the pointed look that Erskine was giving him.

"Fine." Philips said curtly, "as I'm sure you are aware the US entered the war in Europe last month but intelligence says that Hitler isn't the only one we have worry about."

Kats eyebrows furrowed in confusion _'who else did they have to worry about?'_

"I'm sure you remember a Johann Schmidt." Tossing a manila folder with a bunch of different colored stamps on it, onto the workbench.

'Schmidt?' why did that name sound so familiar to Kat.

"Yes I remember" Erskine said as opened the file to see documents and a few photos.

"Well it seems as though Schmitt's plans for Hydra are no longer staying in shadows" continued Philips

'Schmidt! Hydra!' now she remembered.

"Is this about the serum?" Kat asked briskly making both men snap their heads towards her.

Kat blushed and mentally slapped herself for being so tactless. "Sorry," she said softly.

"What do you know about the serum?" asked the Colonel

"Everything" Erskine answered for her. "She is well aware of all my work in Germany and of what I was forced to do. So is this about the serum?"

"It is. We were hoping we could make an army of super soldiers." Philips replied back.

"The serum wasn't ready then, and I haven't worked on it since I fled. I'm sorry."

"Please doctor, if we succeed in this mission we could save a lot of good men and end this war much faster." the officer pleaded.

Taking a deep breath Erskine uttered, "It will take some time."

"Now that's something we don't have much of-"

"Which is why I'll need all the help I can get."

"We'll hire the best of the best." Philips assured "Mr. Howard Stark has already agreed to help you with any mechanical engineering you may need."

_'Howard Stark? The self-made millionaire?'_Kat mentally gapped.

"Miss Barnes will come as well, of course."

"Me?" Kat said in disbelief.

"Her?! Doctor, she hasn't even graduated yet!" the Colonel cried out.

Erskine nodded. "I will also need someone test the serum on once it's completed."

"I'll have someone sent over-"

"No need, I would rather select the subject myself"

"But-"

"These are my conditions, colonel" Erskine argued.

"Fine. But I hope you realize how much kissing up I'm going to have to do to meet your demands." The colonel said messaging the side of his head

"And your country will thank you for it" the old scientist replied amused.

And to Kats surprise she witnessed the Colonels lips actually twitch up into a smiled and said, "Welcome to the SSR."

OoOoOo

1943- June

It had been a long four years but Kat had finally done it. She was now a collage graduate with a full time job as Dr. Erskine's assistant for the SSR. Of course there wasn't much to do around here since her and Dr. Erskine had finally completed the serum a few weeks ago.

"Hey Kitty Kat," Said a young man who had just walked into the lab.

Katherine looked up from the sink of dirty test tubes she had been cleaning, and smiled at her friend.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in a few weeks." she greeted the mechanical engineer. "And what's with the mustache?"

Howard stark smiled at the girl and shrugged "Like it? I think it makes me look like Clark Gable"

"Hmm..." She hummed while tapping her chin in thought, "more like Vincent Price."

"OW! My ego!" He exclaimed with his hand over his chest as if she punched it. Making her giggle at his antics.

So," Started Howard as he leaned in closer to Kat who at the moment was drying the now clean test tubes. "My Expo is tonight-"

"Expo?" Kat playfully asked knowing full well that was all Howard had been talking about for the last six months. And Bucky had informed her this morning that he wanted to go to it since it was going to be his last night in America for a while.

"You're killing me Kitty!" he said exasperated making Kat laugh as he pretended to pout.

"So what new gadget did you invent this time?"

"That is top secret information. You'll have to come see for yourself, I'll even give you the VIP tour."

"I might actually take you up on that offer. It would beat hanging around my brother and his date all night."

"That's the spirit!"

OoOoOo

"Where is he?" Asked Katherine as she looked around the front of the movie theatre. She was starting to get worried. She and Bucky had looked all over the dark room the movie was playing in and in the main lobby. He was nowhere to be found. "You know it's not like him to show up late." She said to her brother.

"Yeah I know." He said as he started walking away from the theater. "Come on let's go save his ass."

Kats eyes grew wide as she realized what was probably keeping Steve and she quickly followed closely behind her big brother to their destination.

Right before they both rounded the corner of the alley that was beside the cinema all she could he hear was the sound of loud banging and grunts.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" said an unfamiliar voice

They made it just in time to see the skinny man get socked in the face and crash into the metal trash cans "Steve!" exclaimed Kat as she ran around his attacker to get to him.

"Hey!" Yelled Bucky as he pushed the asshole away "pick on someone your own size!"

"Are you okay?" the blue eyed girl asked trying to Help Steve up to his feet.

"I'm fine Kat." He said panting.

She looked at his face to see the blood by his mouth. "Oh Steve, the blood," Digging through her purse she found her white handkerchief.

"Here use this!" She said holding it out to him.

"No it's alright, I don't want to ruin it-"

"Oh shut up and take it"

Hesitantly he did as he was told, trying not to blush as their hands grazed each other's in the passing of the linen. Kat looked back up to her brother to see him scare the jerk away, and turn back to them.

"You know sometimes I think you like getting punched" he said to a still bent out of shape Steve.

"I had him on the ropes" Steve replied, still bent over from the pain in his stomach. Katherine looked down a few pieces of paper on the cement ground.

"What's this?" She said as she picked them up. She had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes when she saw what was written on it. "Oh so you're from Paramus now?"

"What?" asked Bucky.

Kat then passed the paper over to her older brother who let out a sigh after looking at it "Steve, you know that it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. I mean seriously, Jersey?"

Steve ignored what Bucky said and looked at his brown uniform "Did you get your orders?"

"107th, Sergeant James Barnes shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky said coolly.

Steve looked down in disappointment. "I should be going" he stated quietly.

"Aww c'mon boys it's our last night all together no time to get all sappy" Kat said interlacing her arms with theirs leading them both out of the alley.

Bucky chuckled. "She's right, let's go get you cleaned up"

"Why? Where we going?" The small blue eyed man asked almost like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"The future" Kat said as Bucky handed the newspaper showing the Expo to Steve.

OoOoOo

"Hey you two go ahead." said Katherine. "There's someone I was going to meet up with."

"Ooh a mysterious rendezvous? C'mon, are you going to tell us about who your sneaking away to see?"

"That's none of your beeswax." Kat said sticking out her tongue to her brother.

"Kat, do you want me to walk you? You really shouldn't be walking all alone with this many people." Steve informed her. Katherine smiled back kindly at her friend. "Don't worry Steve I'll be fine, I'm a big girl. I'll see you two around, okay?" And with that she walked away from her brother and friend and into the crowd.

"You know I don't see what the problem is," said Bucky as he and Steve continued to walk down the steps. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here."

"Well, I'd settle for just one." Steve said as he stared up ahead, longingly at a disappearing Katherine who was on her way to a location unknown to Steve.

"Good thing I took care of that." Bucky said as he waved down two pretty girls.

"What did you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." A smiling Bucky replied leading his best buddy to the ladies.

OoOoOo

"I'm sorry ma'am no entry beyond this point." Said a very built man with a thick New Jersey accent,who stood In front of the backstage door of the main expo exhibit.

"Mr. Stark said that he would meet me here."

"Listen doll," he said rolling his eyes "why don't you get out of here and get some cotton candy or something."

"But I really am supposed to meet Howard Stark here." She persisted.

"Yeah, right! And I'm F.D.R." He snorted.

At that moment the metal back door swung open hitting the guard in the side causing him to yelp out.

"Whoops, sorry my friend!" said Howard at the now gapping guard. "Come on kitty, shows about to start"

And with that Kat followed her friend inside but not before sending the security guard an 'I told you so' look.

"So what is it that you'll be unveiling this time?" Asked Kat as they finally made it to the wings of the stage, but before the young engineer could answer a female voice cried out:

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. Howard Stark!"

"You'll see." and with that he made his way on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, What if I told you that in a few short years your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?" Howard told the crowd in front of him, who all gasped at the notion.  
"With stark gravitic reversion technology you'll be able to do just that."

And before anyone knew it the red car began to levitate stunning the crowd and Kat. But it was a short lived, because something began to go wrong with one of the gravitic Vents causing the car to fall back onto the floor of the stage.

"I did say a few years, didn't I." Howard said with a nervous laugh. And after a few minutes Howard made his way off stage towards Kat.

"Well that's the last time I let Obie do the electric wiring."

"Obie?" asked Kat

"He's a possible business partner, and a friend." Howard replied. "Now c'mon I promised you a tour."

And a tour it was. He explained to Kat what everything was, where the idea had come from, and how it could be used for a greater purpose someday.

After about an hour Howard looked at his watch and frowned. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" Kat asked.

"Dr. Erskine was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"Erskine's here?"

"Yeah from what he told me, he had something to do over by the recruitment center. I wonder what's keeping him."

"Well it looks like you'll have to wait for much longer he's right over there." said Kat pointing over to the professor who was making a beeline for the pair. "Hello Dr. Erskine" Kat greeted when he got to them.

"Ah- Miss Barnes you will never believe it, but I may have found our soldier!" exclaimed her happy mentor.

And believe it she didn't.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and followed/faved this story! It means a lot. Sorry that this chapter took forever please forgive me! Anyway I'm sorry for any mistakes I make! I own no one but Kat! Enjoy!**

1943- July

The sun had just started to rise as the yellow taxi drove up to the parking lot of the small airport. Kats tired eyes kept glancing at her brother, who was sitting in the backseat right next to her. The majority of their trip was silent, mostly because neither one trusted themselves to say the right thing in order to avoid any sudden burst of tears.

"Tired?" Asked Kat when saw watched Bucky yawn.

"Just a bit." Replied Bucky, grabbing his Knapp sack from the floor of the car. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, I think I know what was keeping you up." Said Kat raising her eyebrows suggestively, as she slide out of the seat of the taxi. "I saw her trying to sneak out when I was making breakfast."

This made Bucky blush and mumble, "Sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, I get it." Kat assured him, nudging her elbow into the side of his arm.

He gave her a small smile that quickly faded away and was replaced with concern. "Are you sure you're going to be okay living alone?" He asked his little sister.

"You always seem to forget that I'm twenty one years old, I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I know." He told her. "But I'm your big brother, it's my job to worry."

She smiled back at him, and got onto the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck for a big hug. "Bye Bucky." She said quietly, no longer trying to keep the tears from falling down.

"Bye kiddo." Bucky said returning the hug and giving her a small peck at the top of her head. "Take care of Steve, alright. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

To late...

"I will." She said releasing him.

"Are you going to be okay taking the taxi back by your-" he stopped himself when he saw her giving him a tearful pointed look. "Right. Twenty one, sorry."

"Bye." Bucky said one last time.

"Bye. Be safe."

"I will." He said giving her a small salute before he made his way toward the building of the army airport. And Kat stood there and watched him, until he disappeared inside.

"Hey lady!" Called the taxi driver that Kat had completely forgotten about. "The meters running!"

"Sorry," she said getting back into the car. "Um- back to Brooklyn, please."

OoOoOo

It was close to eight o'clock in the morning when Kat made it back to her apartment. With her key in hand she opened the door and proceeded inside, not expecting to see someone on her old and worn couch. Especially not someone she was particularly angry with at the moment.

"Hey." Said trying not to sound too annoyed with Steve, who looked up from his sketch pad. "I see you're making good use of the key we gave you."

"Hey. Yeah, I came to see if you were alright, but no one was here. So I just decided to wait for you to get back." Kat heard Steve say as she placed her purse and keys on the coffee table. "Bucky take off already?"

"Yeah, the flight to London was scheduled at seven this morning." She replied. "So- uh - were you able to say goodbye to Bucky last night?"

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"What else did you do last night?" She asked, knowing exactly what he did last night.

"Uh - I finished my date, said bye to Bucky, and I- uh- I went home." He stammered, making Kats eyes narrow at the blatant lie to her face.

"You're not a very good liar Steve," She said a little too coldly. "I know you got into the army."

"How did you find out?" He asked, with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She told him. "My question is, were you planning to tell me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you." He insisted, getting up from the lumpy seat.

"When?" She demanded furiously. "Once you got on the train for boot camp?"

"No!"

"Then when?!"

"I don't know!" He cried. "But, I was going to tell you!"

Sighing, Kat slide down onto the old floral patterned couch, massaging her now throbbing temples. "I believe you it's- it's just that I- I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt. You or Bucky."

Steve said nothing. He couldn't do anything except feel his heart flutter at her confession. '_I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt.' _

"You know the boot camp that you're going to, it's not an ordinary boot camp, right?" She said, snapping him out of his silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I mean the SSR is in charge of the boot camp." Kat replied casually.

"How do you know that? You're not supposed to know that." He asked wondering where she was getting all this information.

"I know that because of Dr. Erskine."

"Wait, how do you-" He started but paused as his brain began to put things together. How could he not of picked up on this?! "Dr. Erskine, as in the same Dr. Erskine you work for. Way to go, Rogers." He groaned, mentally kicking himself for his lack of deductive skills. "You know, this is actually starting to make a lot of sense."

Kat could only nod at her friends words before asking him, "Steve, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I am."

"Then I guess we should start packing." She said, leaning back in her seat. "Cause were headed to Virginia."

OoOoOo

"How was I supposed to know he was a friend of yours," Erskine asked as he and Kat walked toward an army vehicle that was to transport them to the base. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything."

"Yeah, well next time you recruit someone unfit for combat, fill me in first." she murmured making the older man smile.

"Dr. Erskine, Miss Barnes." They heard Colonel Phillips great them once they got close enough to the jeep he was standing in front of. "Welcome the Fort Lehigh."

"Now let's get going we've got a lot to do today." He continued as some very intimidating MPs took their bags and put them in the back of the vehicle. "I've planned for the three of you to interview the recruits."

"Three?" Asked Kat confused.

"Agent Carter will be assisting you in advisement for a candidate for the project, Miss Barnes." said Phillips as he helped Kat into the vehicle. "There's over a hundred recruits in this camp you and Dr. Erskine will need help narrowing the pick down."

"Don't worry Colonel we won't have to work too hard, I think Dr. Erskine may have someone in mind." Kat told the officer.

"What?! Who?" He asked eagerly. But the scientist did nothing but smile knowingly at Philips.

"Oh you'll know him when you see him." Kat told him vaguely. Which made the officers eyes light up at the possibilities of who this super soldier could be.

"That good, huh" he asked happily rubbing his hands together, acting as if he'd won a great deal of money.

It didn't take long for them to get to center of the camp were the new recruits were to be greeted. Kat was happy that they had made it on time to see Steve with his group. They had even made it just in time to see a women in uniform punch a recruit in the face.

"Agent Carter!" called Colonel Philips to a women standing in front of the recruits, who saluted back at him. "I can see your breaking in the new candidates, that's good."

_'__So this is Agent Carter' _thought Kat, Getting up from her seat, she exited the vehicle with the help of Dr. Erskine who led her over to stand next to the now very intimidating woman.

"We are going to win this war because we have the best... men" Phillips said stopping in front of Steve. "And because they're going to get better… Much better."

OoOoOo

Kat hadn't been sitting at a table in the mess hall for very long before exhausted men began to fill the room. Luckily it wasn't too hard to find her friend among the masses as he tried to find a seat with a tray of food in his hands.

"Steve!" Kat called out to who friend as he passed by the table she was sitting at.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked but happy to see her in the recruits mess hall.

"I figured you'd like some company." She told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"If the company's you, always." He said taking the seat across from her. "But you do realize that you're able to go eat in the officers' quarters instead of the mess hall, right?"

"Of course I do," she told him, "that's why I ate there first. Oh, I almost forgot!" She then began to dig through her bag, and brought out something that was wrapped in a few napkins.

"Here." she said watching him unfold the napkin to find a biscuit. "I figured you'd like some bread that didn't feel like a hockey puck.

"Thanks." He told her gratefully, and took a bite.

"So, how was your first day of camp?" asked Kat as she watched Steve stir his mystery mush around in the bowl with a spoon.

"Tiring, I don't know if I'll be able to move tomorrow." He said.

"Are you regretting this decision?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all." Steve replied with a steady smile.

Kat was about to ask him more questions about how camp was but became distracted when she saw someone standing silently in the corner.

"That's agent Carter." Kat stated, wondering what she was doing just standing there.

"Yep. She oversees everything we do." Steve told her, "She's tough, not afraid to call people out."

"Good to know." She replied. "I'm sharing one of the barracks with her since were the only two women on base."

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice that oozed with confidence.

"Hey sweetie." Said the man Kat remembered as Hodge, the man who got punched. "What you doing sitting all the way over here with this loser? You should come sit with me."

"Thanks, but I think I would rather swallow my tongue." She told him casually.

"Aw come on doll, don't be like that." Hodge said leaning a little closer to her.

"I think see said to go away." Steve said standing up.

"Oh yeah?" Hodge scoffed and grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt roughly, making Kat quickly stand up. "How about you just-"

"Excuse me," interjected a British voice "is there a problem here?"

Kat turned to see Agent Carter with her hands on her hips staring at Hodge with disapproval.

"No ma'am." Hodge told her quickly releasing Steve "No problems here."

"Then I suggest go sit down and eat, before I have you discharged from this camp." And just as fast she had come, she was gone.

"You okay." Kat asked Steve as she watched Hodge stalk away.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said fixing his shirt.

"I hate men like that." Said Kat, as she and Steve sat back down in their chairs. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Looking into her beautiful face, Steve saw the smile that was only for him and said, "For you, always."

OoOoOo

There was no one inside when Kat stepped though the threshold of the barracks she was assigned to. She noticed that one of the beds was already made and the night stand next to it had a few items that were her roommates. And a locked brown trunk was underneath the bed. She was still looking around the room when she was startled by a certain British accent saying, "Not exactly the Ritz, is it?"

Quickly turning back toward the door Kat saw the women who scared her make her way toward her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought I should properly introduce myself. Agent Margret Carter, but as of now you can call me Peggy. It seems as though we will be bunking together." She said extending her hand out.

"Katherine Barnes," The American said shaking Peggy's hand, "And you can call me Kat."

"I read your file, your work is very impressive" Peggy said sitting down on her bed. "And thanks for not letting me be the only woman here."

Kat smiled back at Peggy. "It's more Dr. Erskine's work then mine." she said modestly as she started to unpack her bag. "And I actually have to say 'thanks' to you for slugging that recruit that was bothering me earlier, he really deserved it."

"Oh believe me, I know he did." said Peggy laughing which made Kat laugh. "Just do me a favor and don't pick him."

"Well, I don't think you're going to have to worry about that it seems as though Dr. Erskine has already made up his mind." Kat informed her.

"What! But it's only been the first day! How could he possibly chose from just seeing a few drills" Peggy asked shocked.

"Who he's wants to choose is pretty special" Kat said with a small smile.

"He better be."

OoOoOo

After a few days of being at fort Lehigh Kat had grown fond of Peggy. She had never really had a friend who was a girl before because… well Kat really didn't know why. It had always been just her, Bucky, and Steve, who were never really up for much girl talk. Kat had also realized there wasn't much to do. Especially since Erskine had practically already chosen his soldier it was pointless to watch any of the other candidates. But that didn't mean that the two ladies in Peggy's words_: 'couldn't just watch the attractive men do a few calisthenics.'_

"Pick up the pace ladies!" She heard the drill sergeant yell, "Come on faster...move! ...halt!"

Peggy and Kat looked behind them to see the group of running men stop abruptly. Looking for Steve, she saw him lagging a few feet behind everyone looking tired as hell.

"That flag means were only at the half way point! First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with agent Carter and Miss Barnes. MOVE!"

And all at once the men raced to the flag pole. Only a few men managed to climb up a little ways, and seeing Hodge go up almost half way made Kat sick to the stomach. She had just done the math, this was a four person vehicle two in front and two in back. Peggy and the driver were in the front and Kat was the only one in the back with an empty seat next to her.

Relief flooded Kat though as she saw Hodge slide down the pole unsuccessful. Then the drill sergeant boasted, "No one's gotten that flag in seventeen years!" After another minute, it looked like no one was about to accomplish the task. Kat turned back in her seat thanking God that she didn't have to sit with some sweaty jerk.

"Get back into formation!" Yelled the drill sergeant. "Rogers, I said fall in!"

This made Kat turn back around in her seat just in time to see her friend unlatch the pole from its supports making it fall to the ground along with the flag.

Kat smiled and looked back at the drill sergeant, who looked shocked beyond belief, and said. "Seventeen years, huh?"

Everyone stayed in there stunned silence as Steve hopped into the back seat with her. And she figured that if there was going to be some sweaty man sitting next to her, she was very glad it was him.

OoOoOo

"You're not really thinking of picking Rogers are you?" Asked colonel Philips as Dr. Erskine and Kat followed him to where the cadets were training.

"I'm more than just thinking about it." Dr. Erskine said. "He is a clear choice"

"When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide I thought 'what the hell.' Maybe he'd be useful to you two, like a gerbil. I didn't actually think you'd pick him" Philips said unhappily.

"Come on girls!" Peggy called out to the cadets, who were now doing jumping jacks. Kat couldn't help feeling bad for poor Steve who looked like he was trying not to pass out.

"Stick a needle through his arm it's gonna go right through him." Philips cried. "Look at that, he's making me cry!"

"I'm looking for qualities that aren't so physical." Dr. Erskine tried to explain.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" Philips complained, "All the groveling I had to do to senator what's-his-names committees?"

"Brandt." Kat answered quietly.

"I am well aware of your efforts." Said Erskine.

"Then throw me a bone! Hodge passed every test we have him. He's big, he's fast. He's a soldier." Said Philips.

Kat glanced over to the big man who was doing his exercises with ease, hardly breaking a sweat. Unfortunately Hodge got her glancing at him, so he sent her an arrogant smirk and winked her way, making her eyes narrow.

"He's a bully." Kat said coldly.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Miss Barnes!" Said Philips right before he reached into some wooden creates that contained fake weapons for training purposes. "You win wars with guts."

And as quickly as he pulled it out, he through it at the recruits yelling: "Grenade!"

All the men scrambled ducking beheld big objects to act like as a shield. All except one who bravely jumped on the explosive.

"Get away, get back!" Steve yelled, waiting for the explosive to go off.

But after a few quite seconds, nothing happened. The man on the ground could only look between Kat and Dr. Erskine and ask: "Is this a test?"

"He's still skinny." Kat heard Philips mutter before he walked away. But Kat could do nothing but stare proudly at her friend.

OoOoOo

German opera music echoed throughout the large room as Dr. Zola entered, whose gaze immediately met Schmidt's.

"Is there something in particular you need?" Schmidt asked right after the turned the off the light that was once shining brightly upon him.

"I understand you found him." Zola said almost nervously.

"See for yourself." Schmidt said waving toward the table with a file with pictures of mostly Erskine by himself or with a young women, who was talking with him. "You disapprove?"

"I just don't see why you concern yourself. I can't imagine he'd succeed."

"-again." Zola quickly added not needed the light to see the pointed look from his employer.

"He isn't working alone this time." Explained Schmidt "and his serum is the allies' only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured."

"Shall I give the order?" Zola asked.

"It has already been given."

"And the girl?"

"She is to die as well."

"Good." And with that Zola began to walk out of the room.

"Dr. Zola!" Called Schmidt, "What do you think?" Referring to the portrait of himself that was still in the process of being painted.

"A masterpiece..."

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
